Guardian Angel
by Pooh Bear Is My Hero
Summary: A oneshot for Leafninja95 for her belated bday! Gaara can't understand why the Hyuuga heiress would watch out for him and care for him the way she does...Maybe tonight he can find out why! GaarHina


This is a oneshot for Leafninja96 for her belated birthday! SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG LEAFNINJA95! I hope you like it! Just so everyone knows, this is a Gaara x Hinata fic! Gaara is slightly OOC, but he kind of has to be if you want to pair him up with anyone.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto!

o0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0o

o0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0o

Gaara sat silently in a tree in Konoha in the middle of the forest. He looked down and continued watching the beautiful indigo haired girl who was training her hardest in the clearing below. She had no idea he was there, which was just the way he wanted it. He didn't want to have to explain to her why he was watching her train, because, quite frankly, he didn't know himself! All he knew was that he couldn't take his eyes off of the girl as she trained, it was as if she had him mesmerized.

He hadn't planned on coming to watch the girl train today, it just sort of happened. He couldn't stop thinking about her all day, and he didn't know why, so he hoped that just seeing her would make him feel better. However, Gaara soon found that just looking at the girl didn't do him much good. He longed to talk to her, as well. However, he didn't act on this desire for he had no idea what he would say to this girl.

"_Why can't I stop thinking about her?" _Gaara thought as he leaned back on the tree trunk, _"What is she doing to me? Am I developing...feelings for her?"_ Gaara shook his head and dismissed the thought. Even if he did have feelings for the beautiful indigo haired girl, he knew she would never return them to him. She was a kind, compassionate, and sensitive girl while he was a cold-blooded killer who, until now, thought he could only care for himself. Gaara knew he would never have a chance with her. He would just have to admire and protect her from afar. He just found it strange, though, that she would always look out for him and help him whenever she could, when no one else would ever dare to do that. Whenever he was around, she always seemed to be looking out for his best interests for some reason.

"G-Gaara?" the timid girl asked form the bottom of the tree. Gaara snapped back to reality and looked down at the beautiful girl looking up at him.

"Are you okay, G-Gaara?" the Hyuuga heiress asked timidly.

"I'm fine,"Gaara said quickly as he jumped out of the tree, next to the girl.

"O-Okay. Umm...I you're not b-busy...perhaps...y-you would like to t-train with m-me?" Hinata asked quickly, a blush coming across her face. If anyone else were to have asked him that and blushed that way, Gaara probably would have sneered at them before crushing them with his sand. However, when HInata did it, Gaara thought it was...well...sort of cute.

"_Wait, since when do I think things are CUTE?" _Gaara thought to himself. Suddenly, he remembered that Hinata was waiting for an answer form him, so he nodded his head. Hinata's face lit up as she put a large smile on her face and thanked him for training with. Gaara just nodded his head again while thinking, _"Why does she care so much if I train with her? Does she maybe like me too? No, that can't be it. I should stop trying to kid myself. She probably just didn't feel like being alone out here."_

The two immediately began training together. Gaara actually ended up being somewhat of a mentor to Hinata, teaching her some useful tips she could use when fighting. Eventually, the two began to spar with each other. Gaara was careful not to hurt the fragile girl, because he knew he would never be able to live with himself if he hurt such an innocent and sweet girl.

As they sparred, Hinata tripped over a tree root in the ground, falling into Gaara and causing the two of them to fall into a heap on top of one another. In all of the chaos and confusion that followed, their lips somehow got pressed together. The two stayed frozen like that for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, until finally Gaara pulled away so he wouldn't make Hinata any more upset than she probably already was. The two managed to get to their feet, and when Gaara finally looked at Hinata to see what her reaction was, she didn't look scared or mortified at all. In fact, she had a small smile on her face and a blush painted across her cheeks.

"Umm...w-would you like t-to continue training?" Hinata asked after a few minutes. Gaara nodded his head and the two began to spar again.

"Hinata, can I ask you something," Gaara asked suddenly while the two were sparring.

"S-Sure, G-Gaara. What is i-it?" Hinata stuttered.

"Why are you so...nice...to me? Why aren't you scared of me, like everyone else?" Gaara asked quietly. Hinata pondered this for a few moments before answering.

"I think everyone is g-good b-by nature. It d-doesn't matter to me what you do or w-what you've d-done, I l-love you the way you are," Hinata said as she clasped her hands over her mouth when she finished, realizing that she revealed one of her innermost secrets. Gaara watched the girl as she quickly turned her back to him, trying to hide herself because she was so embarrassed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Hinata. I think...I feel...the same way. I'm not sure if it's love, because I've never experienced love, but...I know that I've never felt this way for...anyone before...and it freaks me out," Gaara revealed as he went over to a tree and sat down under it, shutting his eyes to help him think. Suddenly, he felt two warm arms wrap around his shoulders and a head rest on his left shoulder. Gaara opened his eyes and looked questioningly over at the Hyuuga heiress.

"You seem like you could use a friend right now..." Hinata explained, not stuttering once.

"Or maybe someone who could be more than a friend," Gaara said very quietly, almost inaudible. However, Hinata did hear him, loud and clear.

"Maybe...I-I...could b-be..." Hinata began, letting her sentence trail off as Gaara turned to face her and the two stared into each others eyes. Suddenly, their lips just seemed to pull together. They couldn't stop it, no matter how much they tried. The fact of it was, neither of them really WANTED to stop it. The two finally kissed, softly at first, but after a little while it became a bit more passionate as the two both got into it. They embraced each other and when they pulled apart, Hinata rested her head on Gaara's shoulder as he help her. She fell asleep that way, and Gaara watched her...his guardian angel...as she slept, with a small smile on his face the entire time.

o0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0o

o0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0oGaarHinao0o

Okay, I'm sorry Gaara is VERY OOC, but all of the other ideas I had for a GaarHina oneshot would have made him even MORE OOC! Anyway, I hope you liked it, Leafninja95! Sorry it is SO LATE! Happy belated b-day!

Pooh Bear Is My Hero


End file.
